I Am King Now
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: A cold hand pressed on my throat. Darkness crept into my vision. This was a dream. It had to be... He spoke, emotionless as my world faded to black. "I am King now." .:Dark Ichigo and Ichigo:. No Yaoi.


_**.:~.I Am King Now.~:.  
.:~.A One-Shot.~:.  
.:~.Written by Toushi.~:.**_

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

_It was like ice. _

_Touching warm skin. _

_Cold, shocking. That's what it was._

_Then, with no effort on its behalf, numbing cells to cool death. _

_Yes..._

_It was like ice._

_Touching warm skin. _

A cold hand gripped at my throat, scratching at the raw flesh and beating veins that lay underneath. Hot sweat dripped down my face and brow, orange locks of hair sticking to a thick scalp. The grip on my throat grew tighter, its source remained a mystery as its nails dug into the muscles and its thumb pressed down on my windpipe. My breath grew hollow, a hissing noise as I inhaled feverishly, grasping for more air to soothe the creaking lungs that were screamed in my chest.

This was a dream.

It had to be.

My vision was dark, though the smooth feeling of sheets told me that I was in my bed.

So who was it?

My eyes adjusted to the scene quickly, but the assailant remained unknown. All that was visible was the feel of the hand, clawing my moist neck with slim fingers. There was not even an arm, just the hand. I could hear the beating of blood in my ears as my mind grew foggy. Darkness crept up on me. Swirling blackness closed around my iris and my eye grew blank, unable to see. Frantically, my other eye moved around trying to make sense of what was happening. It was still there, the eye wrapped in darkness, I could feel it moving about as I tried to see.

The hand grew tighter.

I looked to the right, my good eye saw gray figures. My friends were here. Shadowed in the black background, they glowed with a light appearance. They stared at me, with widened eyes of shock. They were disgusting. Blood dripping down their faces, some of them missing body parts... My mind was closed, not wanting to comperhend... My mouth opened to them, trying to shout words of a worried friend, or perhaps just some pleas for help... But the hand was still there, restricting that. My friends were now disappearing slowly, one by one into wisps of uncontrolled dust, flowing in an unseen breeze. I tried to fight harder, my hand and arm working furiously to loosen its grip. My shoulder was on fire, like something had been shot into it...

_Wait..._

_My hand and arm... _

_Not two..._

_Not plural..._

_Just one..._

"_That's right..." _

I squinted in the darkness.

"Bastard..."

I could see a new figure now, his appearance was that of a ghost. He was transparent, with a white glow around him, lighting up the empty void of blackness. He keeled over me, though I could not feel his knees. He was grinning at me, though his breath was not there as he leaned into my face. But he was not complete. He had one eye. His face relaxed as rippling skin was slowly being added to by appearing pieces. Another eye started to appear as my vision grew blank and dark. My arm felt numb and heavy, unable to resist as it slowly became a part of his body.

He drew farther away, no emotion showed on his face as the pressure to my neck grew. His golden eye seeped into me as his other was nearly complete.

Then he quickly smiled and pressed his hand down with full force.

I heard a crack and he removed his hand slowly, sticky as it clasped to my skin in thin connections, my vision was now just sliver as his eyes were complete.

He spoke, emotionless, as my world went black.

"I am King now."

**.:~Fin~:.**

**Let's see... trying out this writing style for fun. I kinda sorta like how it flows... The fic itself is too short for my standards, but I could learn from it, I suppose. **

**I've very recently been trying to write some 1st POV, but hadn't been able to grasp it very well until I read **_**This Beast Rukia **_**by **_**sickphilosophy, **_**who's style of writing I absolutely love and also envy to a small extent. =( **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, and thank you!**

**You can read **_**This Beast Rukia **_**here: (Remove the []'s)**

**[fanfiction].net/s/6147539/1/This_Rukia_Beast**

**(It's IchiRuki, so members of other pairings might not like, but there's no romantic stuff in it, just some laughs. I hope you read it, it was great for me to read.)**

**~Toushi**


End file.
